Shielding devices have been used to protect constructed decks from water damage. The intersection of joists and upper deck boards may be prone to collection of excess moisture, which may cause premature rotting. Because many decks are constructed of wood, this may be a serious and common problem.
Many attempted solutions to this problem only provide protection for a lowermost piece of lumber, i.e., the joist. However, without protecting both upper and lower pieces of lumber, the previously attempted solutions of the prior art are insufficient. If only the bottom piece of lumber is protected, the water may pool at the joint between the device and the upper board, which may, in turn, cause water to wick up through the upper board via capillary action. Accordingly, this may cause upper deck boards to rot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,992 to John Shaw discloses a shielding device for preventing wood rot. More specifically, the '992 Shaw patent discloses a wood rot protector that includes a plurality of grooves formed through an underside. This structure reduces contact between the upper board and the shield. However, the device fails to truly minimize contact to prevent water wicking.
There exists a need for a shielding device that prevents, or substantially minimizes, rotting of the upper boards. There further exists a need for a shielding device that allows for air circulation, and that can be installed in a manner to prevent excess movement.